1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system to secure an endo-tracheal tube after the patient is intubated and hold it in the patient's mouth and throat so that it will not dislodge. It consists of a tube holder, two disc assemblies which adhere to the patient's face having three catches each, and bands to connect the holder to the catches on either side. The system is further secured by bands around the patient's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endo-tracheal tubes are inserted into an unconscious patient's trachea through the mouth to open an airway. Securing the tube after insertion is very important, because if it is dislodged accidentally or coughed out, it could mean the patient's life. But securing the tube adequately has always been problematical. At present this is done with adhesive tape which is wound around the tube and then stuck to the patient's face and neck. This is not satisfactory for long-term use, since the tape is constantly exposed to moisture from the mouth and loses it's adhesive quality. Yet some anchoring to the face is essential, since any other method does not provide sufficient security for the tube. Bands or cord alone will slip and are too risky to use by themselves. It is the object of this invention to provide a securing system which eliminates adhesive tape and the problems occasioned by it, yet assures safety for the tube by using a combination tying and anchoring method.